2019 Lucarius Pacific Hurricane Season
Seasonal Forecasts Systems Seasonal Timeline ImageSize = width:690 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2019 till:31/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1 id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_2 id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_3 id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_4 id:C5 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_5 id:C6 value:rgb(0.80,0.0,0.4) legend:Category_6 id:C7 value:rgb(0.06,0.18,1) legend:Category_7 Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/01/2019 till:09/01/2019 color:C1 text:Palkia(S1) from:20/02/2019 till:28/02/2019 color:STS text:Pichu(STS) from:23/02/2019 till:27/02/2019 color:STS text:Dialga-Hype(STS) from:12/03/2019 till:14/03/2019 color:TD text:Two(SD) from:16/04/2019 till:23/04/2019 color:C2 text:Popplio(C2) from:20/04/2019 till:26/04/2019 color:C3 text:Catalina(C3) from:24/04/2019 till:26/04/2019 color:TS text:Incineroar(TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:28/02/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:30/03/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:30/04/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:30/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:30/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(500,10) text:"(From the" pos:(547,10) text:"Lucarius Cyclonic Classification Scale" Subtropical Cyclone Palkia On January 2, an upper level low branched off a deteriorating Extratropical Cyclone. It began to acquire Subtropical characteristics and was designated Subtropical Storm Palkia on January 3, south of Alaska. With abnormally favorable conditions, the system began strengthening as it moved ENE, while gradually travelling more to the North. The same Extratropical Cyclone began to interact with a Storm Complex over Alaska, causing Palkia to slow movement. During this, Palkia became a Category 1 Subtropical Cyclone. Shortly after, the Cyclone made an abrupt turn West and barreled towards Alaska. It soon made landfall at peak intensity of 85 mph with a pressure of 980 mbar. An intermediate advisory 3 hours later said that that the storm had transitioned to a Subpolar Cyclone and handed the HTMC advisories on Palkia on January 9. Severe Tropical Storm Pichu On February 8, a Tropical Wave moved off the coast of Africa. It entered the Eastern Lucarius Pacific on February 16, as it was highlighted for possible development. The wave began to interact with an incoming Monsoon chain, producing adequate convection especially with the presence of the LRO. The storm gradually coalesced into Tropical Depression L-One-E on February 20. Initial forecasts were split due to the presence of the LRO's convective cyclonic nature spouting Dry Air into surrounding areas. However, the system managed to wash out the Dry Air as it was named Pichu the next day. The storm continued on a West track while nearing the Mexican-Amos Islands. Pichu peaked on February 25 at 60 mph and 992 mbar. Due to an uptick in shear, the storm began to weaken from there forward. A Subtropical Ridge to the Northeast began to take the storm on a more northward track. Pichu was downgraded to a Tropical Depression, late February 27 while making landfall on the northernmost Mexican-Amos Island. Later the next day, it was declared a Remnant Low. It's remnants were reported to have drifted Northeast only to have been contributed to the Bomb Cyclone; Winter Storm Ulmer. Damages were reported to have been minimal and no fatalities were present. Severe Tropical Storm Dialga-Hype A Monsoon Trough, accompanied by a large cyclone like gyre was highlighted for possible development on February 19. Over the course of the next day, the storm began to enter the LCA's area of responsibility. Late on February 22, it was declared as Potential Tropical Storm L-Two-C, only lacking an evident complete circulation. On February 23, it presented a circulation which resulted in the name Dialga. It began a Southward motion as a result of a High Pressure system to it's Northeast over Hawaii. Despite favorable conditions of around 29-30C(84.2-86.0F) SSTs and minimal shear, strengthening was slow due to the large size and influence of the monsoonal band. It peaked on February 24 at 55 mph and 991 mbar. It held this intensity for 18 hours before showing signs of weakening, due to the lack of Cyclonic Vorcity near the Equator. Weakening accelerated, as did the storm's movement. The LCA noted that the storm could cross the Equator and regenerate in the LAUS region over the course of the next few days. Dialga detached from it's monsoonal band before being declared a Remnant Low on February 27. It would cross the equator that night. Subtropical Depression L-Two-E An Extratropical Cyclone began interacting with an Upper-Level Low before acquiring Subtropical characteristics on March 11. The next day it was designated as Subtropical Depression Two. The possibility to gain Gale Force winds was present before the system moved over unfavorable conditions to the North. The Depression stalled over the course of March 12 before accelerating North. It attained peak intensity of 35 mph and 1006 mbar on March 14 before becoming Extratropical that afternoon. Tropical Cyclone Popplio Peak: 100 mph, 967 mbar. Tropical Cyclone Catalina Peak: 85 mph, 983 mbar Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Live Seasons Category:Lucarius Category:Cyclones